


Just Sex

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: It was supposed to be about sex. Just sex. Nothing else. And Buck was supposed to be good at that. He was the 'Just Sex' guy; he'd lost count of how many one-night stands he'd had. But it was different with Eddie. [or what would happen if Abby never happened]





	Just Sex

It was supposed to be about sex. Just sex. Nothing else.  
  
And Buck was supposed to be good at that. He was the 'Just Sex' guy; he'd lost count of how many one-night stands he'd had.  
  
It was different with Eddie. It didn't start different – it started in the bar's bathroom, with Eddie falling heavily to his knees in the stall and taking Buck's cock into his mouth.  
  
Things were awkward the next day, which was to be expected. What  _wasn't_  to be expected was the way the exact same thing had happened the next night, back in the bar again.  
  
It happened every night they were there for about a month, until Buck made one fatal mistake – he took Eddie home (could it be even considered _his_ home?)  with him. Then it wasn't just the warmth and experience of Eddie's mouth that he was enjoying, it was the tight pleasure of his ass and the creaking of bedsprings.  
  
They unofficially became  _something_ , but they kept it clear: it was Just Sex. Eddie was probably still out there looking for the perfect woman, and Buck was still messing around.  
  
Just Sex.  
  
Just Sex until Eddie actually found that woman, who turned out to be his... wife. Ex-wife? Nevertheless, Buck felt him drifting away. Eddie showed up at his apartment less often, and when he was at  _their_ bar he was flirting with _Her_.  
  
When they  _did_  manage to find time to be together, Eddie's mind was elsewhere. No matter how hard and how fast Buck fucked him, and no matter how painful he made it, Eddie just didn't seem as there, as real, as he did before _Her_.   
  
Buck tried to fight the feeling – but the thought of losing Eddie was starting to terrify him.  
  
Making the sex rougher, more desperate, didn't seem to be working, so when Eddie next turned up on his doorstep Buck tried the opposite technique; he was soft. He was gentle. He was fucking reverent.  
  
He brushed his lips over Eddie's skin, light as if scared he would break him, and his hands just skimmed over him, over the skin that he  _wanted_  to grab and grope and bite and taste.  
  
They made love face-to-face, holding hands. They'd never done that before, because it was just too intimate. Now Buck didn't think that anything could feel intimate enough. He didn't say anything; he stayed silent and watched the questioning wonder on Eddie's face, and wondered how he'd managed to get here in the first place.  
  
'Here' meaning everything – inside Eddie's body, moving slowly and carefully until this is so much more than Just Sex. Inside Eddie's life, sharing the ups and downs of their coworkership and friendship. He didn't deserve even that, and that was a big damn thing for him to admit.  
  
He moved to hit Eddie's prostate, softly but still enough to make his breath flutter and fall. The white sheets on the bed were drawn up over their waists, and the only light in the room came from the gentle lamp by his bed. He'd never say this out loud, and Eddie was likely to frown or pout at him if he did – but Eddie looked  _pretty_  like this.  
  
Hell, he was bordering on beautiful, so Buck was absolutely certain that this 'Just Sex' relationship had turned his mind into a bad caricature of a woman's. He hated it, but he couldn't hate Eddie; he'd tried.  
  
He brushed another soft kiss over Eddie's lips, listening to his heavy breathing. He moved softly again, trying to ignore the flash of pleasure that the movement gave him. This wasn't about him. This was about Eddie, utterly and completely. It had to be.  
  
Eddie's breath hitched and his hand tightened again, but his head moved to the side and stared at the wall. Buck looked down at him, and he could feel it building. He could feel a rush of words –  _I love you stay don't leave me please I need you_  – bursting to get out, and pressed his lips against the skin of Eddie's neck to hold it back.  
  
He couldn't do that. Even like this, even with Eddie lying here with him for once, he couldn't be that honest and open.  
  
Maybe that's why he's losing.  
  
Maybe that's why Eddie's slipping away.  
  
Maybe that's why Eddie has picked _Her_.  
  
He brushed his fingertips down Eddie's side and was taken by surprise when Eddie suddenly tensed underneath him, arms holding him close – the wet splash on his stomach, the way Eddie's eyes screwed shut, that quiet, gasping moan confirmed that Eddie had reached his orgasm without him.  
  
Usually he'd be annoyed by that, usually he wanted to come first, but this time he stopped and watched, just in case this was the  _last_  time. He felt morbid even thinking about that, but he had to. Eddie was slipping away by the second; he'd already resolved himself to the fact that he was going to have to let him go.  
  
He didn't move again until Eddie's eyes blinked open again, dozy but happy. It was then that he softly kissed the side of Eddie's mouth, then started thrusting into him again, soft and shallow.  
  
It didn't take long for them both to be spent, lying there beside each other in a bed that felt too big. Buck had pulled out, though he wished he hadn't had to – he wished he could've just stayed there inside Eddie for eternity. Might've made work a little bit difficult, but that was a chance he was willing to take.  
  
They lay in silence for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Buck had the feeling that he probably owed Eddie an explanation for why tonight had been so different – but he didn't have one, even for himself. For why tonight was different, for why this relationship's different, for why Eddie is different from any woman he's ever met or fucked.  
  
When Eddie sat up and started looking around for his clothes, Buck paused and did something that he was absolutely positive was a stupid thing: he reached out. He placed a hand on Eddie's arm, gently, and he asked a simple question. "Stay?"  
  
It's unheard of, it's not what they do, it's not how they worked, but he asked anyway.  
  
Eddie glanced back at him, frowning but studying him like a foreign object.  
  
"You," he said, with a warm smile creeping onto his face, "are a really weird guy."  
  
"Shut up and lie down, Diaz."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, looking absolutely fed up with him; Buck wanted to kick himself for not being able to show his feelings for once in his life.  
  
But then something amazing happened: Eddie did as he was told. He shifted in the bed and lay down next to him, placing his head on Buck's chest. Feeling cautious, like touching a wild animal, Buck moved to run his hand through Eddie's hair, a gentle stroke.  
  
"So… you wanna take me for coffee tomorrow?" Eddie asked, with his eyes closed.  
  
Buck grinned and looked down at the man in his bed. He didn't have a clue what the future would hold, but he knew one thing: this was a beginning, not an ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Buck is a top, that much I know. Sorry top!Eddie supporters.


End file.
